plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror-Nut
225px |health = 8 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When your Nuts get hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back.}} Mirror-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 8 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability does 2 damage to the zombie hero every time a plant, including it, is hurt. This ability stacks with each Mirror-Nut on the field and persists until all Mirror-Nuts are removed from the field. Its closest zombie counterpart is Jester. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance, and a disco ball, a spherical object that reflects light directed at it in many directions, producing a complex display. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "mirror," referring to its appearance and ability, and "Wall-Nut," the Plants vs. Zombies plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When your Nuts get hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back. Update history Update 1.8.23 * |6 }} Update 1.8.41 *Ability description change: Was originally: When your Nuts gets hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. Update 1.24.6 * |7 }} Update 1.30.4 * |8 }} Strategies With Mirror-Nut may be more expensive compared to the other walls in the game, but 8 is still an amazing deal for 4 sun. However, Mirror-Nut's true power comes from not its stats, but its ability, which is perfectly suited for a nut deck. As many nuts lack offensive power (even Pecanolith decks lose power over time), they will struggle to take down tougher zombies and then hit your opponent, but Mirror-Nut's ability bypasses the zombies and hits them directly, saving you a lot of trouble. And given how cheap many nuts are, and how much health they have, Mirror-Nut will dish out lots of direct damage with a good setup, especially if many are on the field at once. Since your nuts will have to take as many hits as possible, boosting their health with cards like Steel Magnolia and Photosynthesizer is highly recommended. A particularly effective strategy is to use a typical Mirror-Nut setup, then play Galacta-Cactus on a lane where you think it will surely be destroyed; since Galacta-Cactus hurts all your nuts when it is destroyed, you will be able to do heavy damage at once, even if your opponent tries to play smart by playing as few zombies as possible, they cannot ignore Galacta-Cactus, because it has bullseye, and will deal unblockable damage continuiously until removed. There are also cards in other classes that benefit Mirror-Nut greatly. and Beta-Carrotina have access to Planet of the Grapes to reliably draw many cards at once, as well as Bog of Enlightenment and to lower the zombies' strength, allowing the nuts to take more hits (unless the zombies reach 0 strength). Wall-Knight can heal his nuts with Aloesaurus, although drawing cards may be hard for him. Grass Knuckles can play to protect the nuts from devastiting instant-kills like Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Knockout. And finally, Spudow has strength-boosting cards to make his nuts hit harder. While that isn't what a Mirror-Nut setup really needs, it serves as an alternate form of protection against the previously mentioned instant-kills. Mirror-Nut's biggest weakness is instant-kills, as they do not activate Mirror-Nut's ability (because they technically don't do damage to a plant). If your opponent is a hero, boosting your nuts' strength with something like Go-Nuts is recommended, as the instant-kills in the Hearty class cannot touch plants with high strength. However, you should be cautious of Rustbolt and The Smash in this case, as they have ways to deal with plants their Hearty instant-kills cannot touch. Against Do not let Mirror-Nut stay for long, as it will cause you serious damage if there are many nuts on the field. Damaging cards, especially mass-damaging ones like The Chickening and Fireworks Zombie, should never be played against such a setup as you will take 2 damage per nut hurt. Using instant-kill cards is the only surefire way of confronting this plant without risking losing tons of health, as they will not activate Mirror-Nut's ability. Weed Spray is the most effective against a Mirror-Nut setup, as you will be able to destroy not only Mirror-Nut, but most other nuts as well. Squirrel Herder is slightly cheaper and bypasses Untrickable, but it can only destroy one plant and is vulnerable to . Other means of removing Mirror-Nut include Bouncing and using Deadly zombies, but keep in mind that each has their own drawbacks; Bounced plants may be replayed soon, while you will still get hurt if you use the latter. If you are playing as Professor Brainstorm, you must quickly take down either your opponent or Mirror-Nut, because neither the class nor the class has access to any of the aforementioned removal cards; the closest you can get is by playing Exploding Fruitcake, but Mirror-Nut will live with 1 health at full health, and even if you do destroy it, your opponent will get a card advantage anyway. Gallery Trivia *Previously, on the packs' icon (for example, the Wall-Knight Ally Pack), its armor appeared to be made of shards of actual mirrors, rather than a disco ball like the in-game version. **The shards are blue on the Wall-Knight's Ally Pack, while Mirror-Nut's in-game form is many different colors. *It slightly resembles Wall-nut's costumed Plant Food effect in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. See also *Jester Category:Team-Up cards Category:Plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants